Parce-que je l'aime
by Ratamahatta
Summary: Histoire située après S02 E15, alors que Spencer est devenu accro au mélange tylolide/psychédéliques que lui avait administré le schizophrène Tobias Hankel. Il se sent incroyablement seul et désarmé face à cette situation qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler. Pourant, Derek est déterminé à lui venir en aide. #Moreid
1. Chapter 1

_Le point de vue de Spencer sur la situation _

* * *

Le manque est de plus en plus fréquent, je sens que je sombre peu à peu. Je suis constamment sur les nerfs, et il n'y a plus que ces injections qui puissent me calmer. Pour un court moment seulement. Ensuite, il me faudrait une autre dose. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. C'est terrible, je n'arrive plus à être moi-même sans cette foutue drogue. Comme si je m'étais perdu moi-même, le jour où Tobias Hankel m'a fait ma première injection. Je l'avais supplié pourtant, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'injecte cette merde. Mais il m'a assuré que ça me ferait du bien, que ça m'aiderait à supporter la douleur... C'était sa manière à lui de prendre soin de moi. Je voyais dans son attitude et au fond de ses yeux quelque-chose que j'étais en mesure de comprendre.

La personnalité de Tobias était scindée en trois parties distinctes, il était schizophrène... Un semblable, alors ? Oui, cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit. Un jour peut-être, je deviendrai un psychopathe du genre de Tobias Hankel. Ce n'était pourtant pas un gars méchant, et personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il deviendrait un être aussi violent un jour. Mais le fait est que sa maladie mentale en a fait un monstre. Elle a fait de lui un être atroce, une sorte de monstre. La schizophrénie l'a éloigné de lui-même et de son essence propre. Ce pauvre homme était totalement perdu.

Peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera mon tour. Je serai atteint de schizophrénie, tout comme ma pauvre mère. A la seule différence que personne ne sera là pour moi personne ne prendra l'initiative de me placer dans un hôpital. Alors, je serais livré à mes propres démons. Je pourrais dériver, comme Tobias.

Maintenant Tobias est mort. Moi je suis bloqué, sans issu, prisonnier de ce foutu mélange de Tylolide et de psychédéliques qui m'a complètement possédé. Les mains me tremblent, ma vue se brouille, et voilà que les souvenirs me submergent. Mais pas comme de simples souvenirs qu'on se remémore, non. Ce sont des flash back. Je vois ma mère je vois ce qu'a été ma vie. Ces images sont vives, saisissantes, j'en ai parfois le souffle coupé. Dans mes délires psychédéliques, mon passé change totalement d'allure : il semble bien plus vivant que le monde qui m'entoure à présent. Tout est si vivant, dans ma tête... Il y a un mouvement perpétuel, comme si plusieurs dimensions se superposaient tout à coup.

Mais parfois, mon trip est beaucoup plus inquiétant. Je me revois attaché à cette chaise, dans cette cabane insalubre. Je sens le sang qui coule sur ma tempe, et je suis paralysé par la peur. J'entends la voix de Raphaël. Je sens son regard impitoyable me foudroyer. Je voudrais être fort, mais je ne peux pas lutter. Je ne suis qu'un misérable incapable d'agir. Je me fais honte.

Je me revois creuser ma propre tombe, au beau milieu de la nuit. Je voudrais que ces visions disparaissent. Je veux oublier, je voudrais diluer ces souvenirs à jamais. Mais ces images me hantent, de jour comme de nuit. Avec ou sans drogue.

J'ai peur, je tremble, et j'augmente les doses depuis quelques jours. Combien de temps est-ce que ça va continuer ? Je crois que je n'irai pas loin à ce rythme là. Peut-être qu'un jour, ces drogues viendront à bout de moi. On retrouvera alors le cadavre de l'illustre petit génie nommé Spencer Reid, âgé de seulement 24 ans, gisant lamentablement sur le sol de sa chambre. Causes du décès : overdose. Les yeux grands ouverts, habités par la mort, une seringue dans le bras et le corps recouvert d'une sueur abominable. Qui sera le premier à pleurer sur ma dépouille ?

Je sais qu'ils le savent, au bureau, mais tout le monde ferme les yeux. Je sais qu'ils se font du souci pour moi cependant, et que garder le silence leur coûte. Je vois souvent de la compassion dans les yeux de Derek. Ou du moins, quelque-chose qui y ressemble. Mais peu importe de quoi il s'agit exactement. Je sais que Derek fait beaucoup plus que regarder : il voit, et c'est ça qui m'effraie un peu. Il me voit il voudrait me parler plus ouvertement, mais se retient constamment. Alors ce sont ses yeux qui me parlent. Son regard ne m'accuse pas, même s'il aurait toutes les raisons de le faire Son regard me dit : « _Spencer, je suis là. Je suis un ami, et je voudrais t'aider. Montre-moi que tu acceptes mon aide, et j'agirai_. » Derek me voit, et il respecte mon silence à moi. Dois-je lui être reconnaissant? Dois-je être rassuré par ce silence complice qui s'éternise ?

Si cela venait à se savoir, plus haut dans la hiérarchie, je perdrais mon post, et c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'Hotchner n'en parle pas. J'imagine que malgré tout, il pense que je suis un bon élément, et que ce souci ne me rend pas totalement incompétent. Mais celui qu'il voit tous les jours au bureau, ce n'est pas Spencer Reid. Il en a l'apparence, c'est vrai, mais au fond il n'est plus le même. Spencer Reid n'est plus là. Peut-être qu'il s'en est allé, pour toujours. Mais alors qui est celui qui reste ?

Tous les jours, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'accuse lorsqu'on me pose cette question : « _Ca va, Spencer ?_ » Parfois il y a des variantes, du type « _Comment ça va, p'tit géni_ ? », ou encore « _Tout va bien docteur Reid ?_ » Comment répondre à ça ? Je n'ai même plus les mots pour. Je n'ai pas de scrupule particulier à leur mentir tant ces questions m'insupportent, mais je suis un très mauvais menteur. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à dissimuler mes états d'âme, c'est là un de mes principaux points faibles. Alors je réponds d'un ton le plus neutre possible que tout va bien. Mais je suis tellement tendu je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être odieux avec eux. Je suis très distant, agressif, volontairement méchant, et dans le fond je crois que je m'en moque. Ceux qui m'entourent m'insupportent, à présent. Ils sont ternes, et agaçants. La seule chose que je puisse supporter en ce moment, c'est le regard de Morgan. Mais par pitié, qu'il se taise ! Je ne veux rien entendre, ses yeux expriment déjà suffisamment de choses. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de mots, de bavardages totalement vides de sens ? C'est usant, ce surplus de mots. Je peux en lire 20 000 par minute, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? N'est-ce pas déjà beaucoup trop ?

Je suis usé. Ou quelque-chose en moi est usé. Mon sang froid ? Ma tolérance ? Mes nerfs ? Tout ça à la fois ? Probablement. L'équilibre a été rompu. Je n'écris presque plus à ma mère, elle s'en inquiète forcément. De plus elle est clairvoyante, elle doit se douté d'un changement même si elle ignore de quelle nature il est. Je ne lui écris presque plus, mais je ne vais pas non plus la voir. Je sais que je me comporterais avec elle comme avec les autres, et je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. Je dois la protéger de ce que je suis devenu. Je dois lui cacher ce qui lui ferait honte. Elle est si fière de moi, je ne pourrais pas supporter de la décevoir. Mieux vaut la délaisser, même si c'est lâche... Elle ne mérite pas un fils qui se comporte de cette manière. Elle ne doit pas savoir que son fils unique n'est plus qu'une épave, ou un détritus. C'est une femme malade, elle n'a pas besoin d'endurer plus de souffrance.


	2. Chapter 2

_Le point de vu de Derek sur la situation_

* * *

Il y a un certain nombre de choses que j'ignore, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, et je sais très bien que quelque-chose cloche chez lui. ça va mal. Le petit génie de l'équipe est en roue libre, je sens qu'il est de plus en plus lointain. C'est plutôt bizarre de sentir qu'il n'est plus tout à fait le même. Comme si c'était lui, mais avec quelque-chose de lui en moins... Comme s'il était devenu flou, ou qu'il était à présent hors de portée.

Notre Spencer a disjoncté, même si ça semblait a priori impossible. On ne pouvait pas imaginer une telle mutation chez un être aussi doux et innocent que lui. Pourtant j'ai remarqué chez lui un important changement de comportement, et ce dès les jours qui ont suivi cette terrible histoire. Rien d'étonnant, me direz-vous, puisqu'il a été enlevé et battu par un psychopathe. Nous avons mis du temps à le retrouver, beaucoup trop de temps... J'aurais pu remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver, et maintenant qu'il est là je me sens encore plus impuissant face à son état. Parce que je sais pertinemment qu'il y a autre chose, en dehors de son traumatisme. Je le sens.

Il y a le choc, les traces du choc, mais un autre facteur entre en jeux. Pourquoi est-il toujours sur la défensive ? Pourquoi a-t-il tant de mal à sourire ? Voila ce que je ne comprends pas. Le mystère qui plane autour de lui m'est insupportable. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai tenté de lui parler de lui faire cracher le morceau. Parfois il m'envoie balader, parfois il me répond. Les fois où il me répond sont de plus en plus rares, d'ailleurs. Et lorsque par miracle il accepte de me parler, il ne fait que ressasser les mêmes éléments. Jamais il ne me parle de cette autre chose que je décèle en lui. Il ne laisse rien échapper, pas un indice. Aucune piste, rien qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre pourquoi il est si différent. Il ne baisse jamais la garde, et il finira par se perdre. Je l'observe beaucoup depuis ce jour. J'observe ses moindres faits et gestes, son attitude, l'expression de son visage et ses moindres mouvement. Et lorsque je le vois, on dirait toujours qu'il est prêt à s'effondrer. Il y a quelque-chose de terrible qui se dégage de sa façon d'être.

Le voir dans un tel état me fait beaucoup de peine, car j'ai énormément d'estime pour lui. Je voudrais lui apporter mon aide, mais il ne semble pas prêt à la recevoir. Visiblement, il n'en veut pas. Il ne veut personne à ses côté. Il croit que personne ne peux comprendre, et au fond peut-être qu'il n'a pas tort : on ne pourra jamais gommer les barrières de l'altérité. Je ne pourrais jamais connaître avec exactitude ce qu'il ressent en lui, même s'il me le décrivait. Malgré tout, j'aimerais avoir une idée de ce qu'il traverse. Je voudrais qu'il me parle et tente de me faire une esquisse de ses zones d'ombre. J'aimerais faire tomber quelques-unes de ces barrières qui s'interposent entre lui et moi. Je voudrais qu'il arrête de fuir, l'obliger à rester près de moi. Je voudrais le retenir là, coincé entre deux portes, et qu'il me parle un peu de sa douleur. Je voudrais accéder à lui, et je dois absolument y arriver. Parce-que je l'aime.


End file.
